pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Edith Cavell
Die aus England stammende Krankenschwester Edith Cavell, sie lebte von 1865 — 1915, wurde während der deutschen Besatzung Belgiens im Ersten Weltkrieg wegen Fluchthilfe für alliierte Soldaten nach einem deutschen Kriegsgerichtsurteil durch Erschießen hingerichtet. Sie wird in England und Belgien noch heute als Heldin und Patriotin geehrt. Sie trug wesentlich zum Ausbau der Krankenpflege-Ausbildung und dem Berufsbild in Belgien bei. *vgl. ausführl. Artikel bei Wikipedia (Stand Mai 2017, auch die engl. Version des Artikels ist lesenswert) frame|Nurse [[Cavell|Edith Cavell mit einem Kr.Sr.Kurs in Brüssel]] thumb|Das Denkmal am Trafalgar-Square, London Bildung und Beruf Edith Cavell besuchte die Grundschule in Swardeston, weiterführende Schulen in Norwiche und in Peterborough. Dort absolvierte sie eine Ausbildung zur Lehrerin für untere Klassen. Dabei brachte sie es zu guten Kenntnissen der französische Sprache. 1890 nahm sie eine Stellung bei einer belgischen Familie als Gouvernante für deren Kindern an. Dort blieb sie 5 Jahre. Sie lernte fließend französisch zu sprechen. Nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt macht sie ab 1896 im „London Hospital“ eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester. 1898 beendete sie die Ausbildung und arbeitete an verschiedenen Krankenhäusern. 1903 wurde sie stellvertretende Oberin. 1907 fragte der führende Chirurg Belgiens, Antoine Depage, Cavell, ob sie Oberin der in Gründung befindlichen Schwesternschule „L'École Belge d’Infirmières Diplômées“ (the Berkendael surgical institute) werden wolle. Depage beabsichtigte, mit dieser Schule in Belgien ein nichtkirchliches professionelles Krankenpflegesystem einzuführen, das auf den Ideen von Florence Nightingale basierte. Cavell akzeptierte und zog im August 1907 nach Brüssel.Diana Souhami: Edith Cavell. Quercus, London 2010, ISBN 978-1-8491-6359-0. S. 99ff. Während der deutschen Besetzung Belgiens Als der Erste Weltkrieg ausbrach, befand sich Cavell in Großbritannien. Sie konnte am Vortag der Invasion Belgiens durch Deutschland, am 3. August 1914, nach Brüssel zu ihrem Krankenhaus zurückzukehren. Am Abend dieses Tages erklärte das Vereinigte Königreich, das ein Verteidigungsbündnis mit Belgien hatte, Deutschland den Krieg. Das Krankenhaus wurde dem Belgischem Roten Kreuz unterstellt, dessen Direktor Antoine Depage ebenfalls war. Die alliierten Truppen wurden in Belgien geschlagen und mussten sich zurückziehen. Im Herbst 1914 war Cavell eine der ganz wenigen britischen Personen in der Stadt. Durch die Niederlage und den Rückzug der französischen und britischen Truppen gelang es einer ganzen Anzahl von britische, französischen und niederländischen Soldaten nicht mehr rechtzeitig, aus Belgien fortzukommen. Das waren vor allem die Verwundeten, die nicht selbst gehen konnten und meist ihre Einheiten verloren hatten. Viele Belgier halfen diesen armen Menschen, obwohl der deutsche Militärgouverneur solche Hilfe auf Plakaten in der ganzen Stadt zur schweren Straftat erklärt hatte. Am 1. November 1914 brachte der belgische Mineningenieur Herman Capiau zwei, als belgische Arbeiter getarnte, verwundete britische Soldaten zu Cavell. Er überbrachte die Bitte von Marie Depage, der Frau von Antoine, diese verwundeten Männer zu pflegen. Cavell ließ beide Männer 18 Tage lang in ihrem Hospital behandeln und organisierte anschließend ihre Flucht ins neutrale Holland, von wo aus sie nach England reisen sollten. Diana Souhami: Edith Cavell. Quercus, London 2010, S. 182ff. Die Anfragen und Bitten um Hilfe häuften sich, so dass Cavell ihre Hilfe ausweitete und schließlich eine der Hauptorganisatoren für Fluchthilfe in Brüssel wurde.Diana Souhami: Edith Cavell. Quercus, London 2010, S. 185. Cavell war damit Teil eines spontan gebildeten Netzwerkes aus allen Bevölkerungsschichten geworden, die diesen versprengten und teilweise verwundeten Soldaten zur Flucht aus dem besetzten Land halfen. Cavell beteiligte sich an dieser Hilfe von November 1914 bis zum Juli 1915. Mehr als 200 Männern war bereits die Flucht über die Grenze gelungen, als Cavell und andere aus der Gruppe am 5. August 1915 von Deutschen verhaftet wurden.Gerhard Hirschfeld (Hrsg.): Enzyklopädie Erster Weltkrieg. Schöningh, Paderborn 2003, ISBN 3-506-73913-1, S. 408f. Prozess und Hinrichtung Sie wurde gemeinsam mit 34 weiteren Personen wegen eines „Verbrechens zum Schaden für die deutschen Streitkräfte“ insbesondere der Verletzung des § 90 Absatz 1 Satz 3 des deutschen Reichsstrafgesetzbuches „Zuführung von Mannschaften an den Feind“ angeklagt und, trotz eines hervorragenden Plädoyers ihres Brüsseler Anwalts Sadi Kirschen5, zum Tode verurteilt.6 Das Todesurteil gegen die Zivilistin wurde von dem deutschen Generalgouverneur in Belgien, Bissing, gegengezeichnet. Eine Aussetzung des Urteils oder eine Begnadigung, für die sich der amerikanische und der spanische Botschafter einsetzten, wurde abgelehnt. Auch der Papst bemühte sich um eine Begnadigung. Zum besseren Verständnis des Konflikts in der Öffentlichkeit: kriegsgefangene Soldaten konnten bei einem gescheiterten Fluchtversuch deshalb übrigens auch damals rechtmäßig nicht mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Am 12. Oktober 1915 wurde sie gemeinsam mit dem Belgier Philippe Baucq durch Erschießen hingerichtet. In der Nacht vor der Exekution hatte Cavell mit dem anglikanischen Geistlichen Rev. Gahan gesprochen, dem es erlaubt worden war, sie zu besuchen. Ihm sagte sie in ihren letzte Stunden unter anderem folgendes Zitat ::I am thankful to have had these ten weeks of quiet to get ready. Now I have had them and have been kindly treated here. I expected my sentence and I believe it was just. Standing as I do in view of God and Eternity, I realise that patriotism is not enough, I must have no hatred or bitterness towards anyone. Diese Worte stehen auf dem Denkmal auf dem Londoner St. Martin's Place in der Nähe von Trafalgar Square. Daten zur Biografie (engl.) * 4 December 1865: Edith Cavell was born in an English village of Swardeston, in the country of Norfolk located on England's east coast; first-born child of Reverend Frederick and Louisa Cavell. * 1882-1884: Cavell attends three different all girl boarding schools in England, where she developed skills in the French language. * January 1887: Cavell's father finds her a position as a governess in Essex County, which is south of Norfolk. * 1889: Cavell takes a holiday trip to the German province of Bavaria where she visits the Free Hospital. She donates part of an inheritance to be able to purchase new medical equipment. * 1890-1895: During her fourth position as a governess, she travels to Brussels to work for the François family to help out with their four children. * Spring 1895: Frederick Cavell (her father) falls ill and Cavell returns back home to take care of him. * 3 September 1896: When Cavell was 30 years old she enters the London Hospital where she spends four years training as a nurse under Matron Eva Lückes. * Autumn 1897: During her second year as a probationer, Cavell had been assigned to work in Maidstone during a typhoid fever epidemic. * 1899: Throughout Cavell's third year of nurses' training she attends to patients in their homes, which is part of London's private nursing staff. * 1900: Along her last year of training Cavell is chosen as a staff nurse in the hospital's Mellish Ward which is a men's surgical and accident ward. * January 1901: Cavell is delegated her first nursing position as a night super-intendent in the St-Pancras Infirmary in London, which is dedicated to serving impoverished people of the local community. * September 1907: When Cavell was 41 she was chosen for the first matron of the L'École Belge d'Infirmières Diplomées which was a training school for nurses. Was located in the Berkendael Medical Institute in Brussels, Belgium, there were five students who attended. * 1910: Cavell begins a professional journal dedicated to nursing which contains good nursing practice and professional standards. * 1912: Cavell begins training nurses in three different hospitals, 24 communal schools and 13 kindergartens. 60 students had been under Cavell's training at the International Congree of Nureses in Cologne. Dr. Depage makes an announcement that the first school of nursing in Belgium was a success. * 1914: Cavell started giving lectures to nurses and physicians. * 28 July 1914: World War One breaks out. * 1 August 1914: Cavell receives a telegram from a senior nurse at her clinic warning her that war in Belgium is forthcoming, Cavell then makes a return to Brussels. * 13 August 1914: Cavell addresses the wounded and the horrors of the war * 20 August 1914: Brussels becomes an occupied territory of Germany. The clinic is operating under the International Committee of the Red Cross. * 5 August 1915: Cavell had been arrested by German authorities for encouraging the escape of Allied soldiers from Belgium to neutral Holland. * 12 October 1915: Cavell aged 49 was executed by two firing squads at a rifle range in Brussels * 1916: Mount Edith Cavell and Angel Glacier located in Jasper National Park, Alberta, Canada are named after Cavell * 17 March 1919: Cavell's body was dug up and returned back to Norfolk, England. * 19 May 1919: Memorial service is held in Westminster Abbey where Cavell is laid to rest located close to her birthplace in Norwich. * 1920: A 40-foot statue of Cavell was built close to the Trafalgar Square. * 1930: A postage stamp is issued by Canada to honour Mount Edith Cavell. * 2012: Charity NurseAid is renamed Cavell Nurses' Trust to support and honour registered nurses, midwives, and health care assistants of the United Kingdom. * 2015: Cavell is featured on the U.K commemorative coin Weitere Ehrungen 1919 wurde Cavells Leichnam nach London überführt. In Anwesenheit von König Georg V. fand in der Westminster Abbey ein Gedenkgottesdienst statt, bevor der Leichnam mit einem Sonderzug nach Norwich überführt und dort beigesetzt wurde. Noch heute findet alljährlich ein Gottesdienst am Grab von Cavell statt. * Gent, Gedenktafel für Edith Cavell in der Koningin Elisabethlaan, an dem Haus, in dem sie sich im April 1915 versteckt hielt (Englische Aufschrift: „Miss Edith Cavell, the glorious victim of German barbarity was secretly harboured in this house in April 1915“) Nach Edith Cavell sind unter anderem benannt: * ein Krankenhaus in der Brüsseler Gemeinde Uccle; * der Mount Edith Cavell, ein Berg (3363 m) im Jasper-Nationalpark in den kanadischen Rocky Mountains; * eine Durchgangsstraße im Johannesburger Stadtteil Hillbrow, in dem sich die deutschsprachige Evangelisch-Lutherische Friedenskirche befindet. Verfilmungen *''The Cavell Case'', USA 1919. Regie John G. Adolfi, in der Hauptrolle Julia Arthur. * Dawn, USA 1928. Regie Herbert Wilcox, in der Hauptrolle Sybil Thorndike. * Nurse Edith Cavell, USA 1939. Regie Herbert Wilcox, in der Hauptrolle Anna Neagle. Edith Cavell in der Literatur * Der Fall Edith Cavell wird von Arnold Zweig in seinem Roman Junge Frau von 1914 erwähnt (Aufbau-Verlag, Berlin 1963. S. 195 ff.). * Edith Cavell findet auch Erwähnung bei Alfred Döblin: November 1918. Eine deutsche Revolution. Erzählwerk in drei Teilen. Erster Teil: Bürger und Soldaten 1918. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2008, S. 261ff. ISBN 978-3-10-015554-2. * Thomas Mann schildert die Verhaftung und Hinrichtung in seinen Betrachtungen eines Unpolitischen von 1917. * Gottfried Benn: Wie Miss Cavell erschossen wurde, in: Gesammelte Werke, Band IV. Wiesbaden 1961, S. 194–201 * T. H. White erwähnt sie im 7. Kapitel seines Romans Das Buch Merlin und bezieht sich dabei auf ihre letzten Worte: * Agatha Christie erwähnt den Fall Edith Cavell im 4. Kapitel ihres Kriminalromans Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf. Literatur * Rev Phillip McFadyen, Rev David Chamberlin: Edith Cavell 1865-1915 – A Norfolk Heroine. 1985, 1997- 2015. Als Onlinetext hier. * Diana Souhami: Edith Cavell. Quercus, London 2010, ISBN 978-1-8491-6359-0 (Rezension vom 31. Oktober 2010 durch Jane Shilling im Telegraph / UK). Weblinks * edithcavell.org.uk * Edith Cavell 1865-1915 auf wordpress.com Einzelnachweise Cav Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Geschichte